Tragically Beautiful
by Ephemeral Efflorescence
Summary: Beauty doesn't fetch happy endings. People were right when they said that they 'fall' in love. Masako Hara had indeed plummeted to the ground when she had finally experienced love for the first time. One-sided Masako x Naru.


Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt.

* * *

— Tragically Beautiful —

It was as if her favorite _toy_ had been taken away from her.

Masako stared outside the window, the small lamp flickering beside her occasionally. The sudden loneliness that she experienced had never been one of the emotions that she had been through before.

For now, she could only _reckon_ that she missed the man with those deep blue eyes.

She wondered for a moment if she was even missing him. Staring at the construction site of a huge skyscraper which would be standing there soon in the distant future, Masako wondered if life too was made of building blocks.

With each step that she took towards the sky, was it to ultimately touch it or plummet down tragically?

She could only wonder, for now.

Masako Hara was a beautiful woman. She knew and she prided over the said fact.

Beauty is _everything_ in this world.

Although she was a well known medium with her own TV show, she knew that she was on TV only because of her pretty face, not for her talent.

She wanted someone to look under her skin, _know_ her for what she is, appreciate her talent.

Then again, beauty _is_ everything.

Everyone would swoon at the first sight of her; anyone would grant her wish if she wanted. Anything she wanted could happen. She could have everything in this world.

Beauty, fame, money and love — primary focus of any human being.

She had beauty, she had fame, she had money but she missed love in her life. She looked forward to having the blue-eyed prince beside her. Tragically, for her, he chose to remain alone forever.

How tragic!

A sad smile played on her lips. Her violet eyes traveled to the farthest building in sight.

It was as if indeed her favorite _toy_ had been taken away from her.

She missed him. She wanted him to know her, acknowledge her, just the way she acknowledged him and his talents.

Honestly.

Truly.

Lovingly.

Desperately.

She wanted to be special. She _was_ special. She _wanted_ to be special.

Gripping the window sill, she bit her lips. She could feel the waterworks. They were on their way.

She won't cry.

Not over some pathetic man who would not even look at her.

Not over someone who would let go of a chance of being with a beautiful woman such as her. It enraged her that she was left behind. It enraged her to know that he went along with her on dates only because of her unfair tactics.

She believed that he would fall for her somewhere.

That he would come to love her.

Biting her lips as hard as she could, she shut her eyes tightly. She could feel them burning up, she could feel the heaviness in her throat.

She could feel the pain in her chest.

She wanted someone to acknowledge her, look beyond her thick eyelashes and red, luscious lips. Look beyond the thickly powdered face. Look at the deepest parts of her mind, heart and soul.

She _wanted_ to be special.

A special someone.

He was special to her. She appreciated his presence. She tried to win over him. She tried to make him look at her.

Countless attempts.

Futile attempts.

Taking a deep breath in, she smiled at her idiocy.

Why was she thinking about him in the first place?

Why couldn't she stop hoping that he was, in fact, in love with her?

She had no need to cry over a man. She had _no need to_.

She could always have someone replace _him_, make him dance according to her wishes, play the queen and order him around. She could do that to _any_ man. She just needed to flutter her eyelashes.

She could make _anyone_ swoon for her in a matter of time.

Have them at her feet.

It was the first time that Masako had felt so hopeless. She felt as if she was tragically beautiful.

Instead of making him swoon, she had fallen to his feet. For the _first_ time.

She had everything but she had nothing to exist for. She had nothing to live on for.

Except her pretty face.

She was indeed a tragic beauty.

She never _loved_ but she got all the _love_.

She _loved_ and she was deprived of _love_.

Masako could feel the tightness in her chest. It hurt. It was painful.

To love and not be loved.

Maybe, if she cried, he would disappear away with her tears.

She could feel her eyes being liberated. She could feel the loss of control over her eyes.

She could feel the wetness across her cheeks.

She tried to desperately hide her weakness by wiping violently at her cheeks.

Her makeup would be ruined, the hours that she spent on them before the mirror, but she couldn't care less. She cried. For the first time Masako Hara cried over a man.

People were right when they said that they _fall_ in love. Masako Hara had indeed plummeted to the ground when she had finally experienced love for the first time.

The tears wouldn't stop.

It was as if her favorite _toy_ had been taken away from her.

* * *

A/N — Liked it? One-shot based on a concept of Masako being a tragic beauty and how being beautiful doesn't fetch you happy endings every time.


End file.
